Love Special
by ellexlight yaoi
Summary: Una serie de Drabbles de diferentes famdons y parejas por el dia de San Valentin 3 Thorki -Marvel MiriTama - BNHA MiriTamaNeji- BNHA KanaTan - KnY InoTan -KnY y los que pueda escribir XD
1. Chapter 1

Loki no estaba seguro de porque ese día los migardianos se encontraban tan exaltados y efusivos. Corriendo desde muy temprano en la mañana con flores, dulces, globos y chocolates en las manos, observaba a miles de ellos en las mismas circunstancias desde que había permanecido en ese mínimo instante en una de las esquinas del Time Square. Si no mal recordaba ese día era catorce de febrero del 2017, una fecha muy normal para él ya que representaba otra rotación de la tierra dentro de su propio eje, pero tal parecía que para los seres humanos era algo así como una fecha patria. Vagamente recordaba comentarios de Tony Stark al respecto, algo relacionado a un tal San Valentin, al amor y la amistad y de cómo se regalaría a sí mismo como regalo para el capitán, quien al escucharlo, se lo llevo muy avergonzado de la habitación.

Para el dios eso era algo muy vago, innecesario e incluso estúpido, no le veía sentido y era casi como una excusa estúpida para tener sexo entre los migardianos. No imaginaba como la gente podía ser tan estúpida para caer ante semejante ridiculeces sin sentido. Pero entonces observo al mayor estúpido de Asgard aproximarse ante él.

Casi provocándole pena ajena, observo como Thor traía consigo una gran cantidad objetos semejantes a los vistos hace un momento. Esbozando una mala cara se preguntó qué es lo que haría este con todo eso, si eran un regalo para alguien o de alguien, cualquiera de las opciones le daba asco y quería sacar sus cuchillos en ese mismo instante para apuñarlo, hasta que todos esos objetos fueron dejados sobre sus manos de golpe y explicación alguna.

— ¿Qué es todo esto? —pregunta viendo todo el contenido que cargaban las manos de Thor. No había escatimado en flores, dulces, e incluso varias cajas de bombones y chocolate.

—Es un regalo —puntualizo el dios, que muy a diferencia de otras ocasiones, parecía más tímido, incluso un poco avergonzado.

—Si me los estas entregando de este modo significa que son para mi ¿No es así? —pregunta, recibe un mudo asentimiento.

Era algo gracioso, Loki observaba como su hermano esperaba una respuesta ante aquellos obsequios entregados, expectante como un adolescente hormonal y vistiendo como un migardiano más, con jeans rasgados y franelas de cuadros sin mangas. Siquiera había tenido la consideración de otros caballeros de acicalar sus ropas o cabellos.

—Oh, entonces has buscado asemejarte a las prácticas migardianas para buscar conquistarme —ironizo Loki ciertamente complacido y un poco divertido. Había esperado muchas cosas de "su hermano", pero esta sin duda, era algo curiosa y podría sacar mucho provecho de ella—. No las quiero —índico lanzando nuevamente todas las cajas a los brazos de Thor, quien apenas pudo tomarlas nuevamente.

— ¿Qué?

El dios se veía sorprendido y casi alarmado ante la posibilidad de haber cometido un gran error, por su parte Loki solo reía internamente ante sus expresiones. Por eso, continuo.

—Es vergonzoso ¿Por qué yo, un dios, debo recibir este tipo de obsequios migardianos? Me ofendes

—Stark me comento que este día era especial en Migard y era para demostrar cuanto amabas a una persona sin importar tu género o edad. Además Loki verdaderamente es un dios, no sabía que entregarte y busque todo aquello que pudiera hacerte sentir complacido —índico.

Uy, eso había sido una patada directa a su estómago y a su conciencia de manera certera. Las palabras de Thor habían surtido una mella total en la cabeza de Loki, quien no pudo más que desviar la mirada con un tenue sonrojo, casi como un cachorro, Thor había demostrado su amor nuevamente hacia él, pero con una singularidad tan inusual que hacía que el dios de las travesuras no pudiera más que simplemente aceptarlo. Estaba complacido, eso no era mentira, Thor no solo había pensado en como complacerlo sino también como glorificarlo, ambos aspectos que el apreciaba demasiado, le gustaba que le idolatraran y el dios del trueno en los últimos años, en los que habían comenzado una especie de romance, había comenzado a tomar el don de las palabras para encenderlo.

Viéndolo bien, con aquella mirada gacha, las manos repletas de obsequios y chocolates y aquella intrépida vestimenta que dejaba ver su sexi musculatura. Loki simplemente sonrió divertido, una idea surcaba su cabeza y no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad.

—Bien. Creo que por esta vez puedo aceptarlos —expreso observando como la faz de Thor se iluminaba y casi un par de orejas salían felices junto al movimiento de una cola, apenas pudo contener una carcajada—, pero con una sola condición —este lo miró con atención—. Deberás derretir todo este chocolate y echártelo encima, disfrutare el postre sobre ti.

Ante la directa insinuación, una sonrisa se formó en los labios y los ojos se oscurecieron por la lujuria contenida, el pequeño cachorro ahora un feroz lobo.

—Como órdenes.

Su corazón se aceleró complacido y retomando su camino, se dirigieron a donde era su residencia, en el centro de la metrópolis. La noche apenas comenzaba y ya se sentía hambriento, esa noche iba a disfrutar como nunca.


	2. Chapter 2

Esa mañana era como cualquier otra.

Despertando un poco antes del alba, Togata Mirio se levantó de la cama con la energía que lo caracterizaba. Estirando su cuerpo completo, dejo un par de besos sobre las cabezas de los bellos durmientes y se encamino al baño, luego de salir de allí procedió a hacer su caminata matutina por la manzana, aunque esta fácilmente podría medir dos kilómetros. Finalizado ello, regreso a su departamento donde comenzó a preparar el desayuno, ese día era algo especial por lo que se decidió por hacer unos panqueques en forma de corazón, un buen tazón de tortillas con pollo y ensalada, optando por realizar unas pocas guarniciones extras con diferentes tipos de alimentos especiales para uno de los comensales. Cuando finalmente tuvo todo listo fue que los bellos durmientes hicieron acto de presencia aun vistiendo sus tiernos pijamas. Mirio sonrió solo con verlos.

—Buenos días Tamaki, Nejire —saludo con su sonrisa brillante—. Ya estoy sirviendo el desayuno, así que no olviden lavarse

—Si —asintió Tamaki suavemente mientras caminaba al baño con Nejire aun adormilada agarrada de su franela.

A los pocos minutos los dos salieron y se sentaron en la mesa junto a Mirio, comenzando el desayuno. Manteniendo una conversación muy animada (especialmente entre Nejire y Mirio), platicaban cuales serían sus actividades del día, acordando cenar juntos en un restaurant cercano al parque Yoyogi al que Tamaki había visitado luego de una de sus guardias nocturnas por el barrio de Shinjuku. Los tres estaban muy emocionados de probar el ramen especial extra picante que promocionaba el local, y aunque podría ser algo muy austero para una cita de San Valentin, para ellos era de lo más interesante.

Salieron de casa despidiéndose con un beso para tomar sus rondas de patrullaje. Mirio rondaba los barrios de Saitama, ese día en particular rondaría por la estación Kita-Urawa mientras Nejire patrullaba por Odaiba y Tamaki por Shinjuku. En el transcurso del día el héroe de brillante sonrisa se encontró con otros de sus compañeros de escuela como Deku o Red Riot, durante esos momentos conversaba con ellos afablemente antes de salir a capturar a algún villano ocasional, ese día particularmente las cosas estaban agitadas pero no eran tan complicadas de resolver. Sin embargo, el día paso rápido y poco tiempo pasó para que debería estar encontrándose con sus parejas.

Un poco más tarde de la hora llego al punto de encuentro donde un tímido Tamaki lo recibió con un abrazo y una enfurruñada Nejire comenzaba a dar pequeños golpecitos en sus grandes hombros regañándolo por llegar tarde. Disculpándose por eso, pasaron a caminar por el lugar para llegar al restaurant de ramen recomendado por Tamaki, allí pidieron sus órdenes mientras conversaban sobre su día y disfrutaron de la comida cuando esta llego a sus manos, compartiendo una atmosfera de tranquilidad.

Al terminar de comer decidieron pasear un poco porque el parque Yoyogi aprovechando la decoración destinada al Hanami que pronto estaría por llegar a la ciudad por el próximo florecimiento de los cerezos. Y aunque la noche aún era algo fría, podían soportarla, disfrutando del clima.

Más de un momento a otro, Tamaki se detuvo en medio del camino haciendo que Mirio y Nejire se voltearon a verlo, este con el rostro enrojecido y parte de sus cabellos cubriendo su cara, extendió a los dos un par de obsequios delicadamente forrados y adornados con un lindo lazo a juego con los colores de los trajes de héroes de ambos.

Con rostros sorprendidos un instante, Mirio y Nejire se miraron para después correr a abrazar a Tamaki y llenarlos de besos mientras el sonrojo de este solo iba en aumento. Cuando pararon sus muestras de afecto, el héroe Lumillion saco de su chamarra dos pequeños paquetes que iban dirigidos hacia enamorados alegando que al parecer había tenido la misma idea que el héroe de cabellos oscuros. Pero sin ánimos de quedar excluida, Nejire extendió también a ambos un par de regalos dirigidos a ambos. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando se dieron cuenta que los tres habían preparado unos obsequios secretos por el día de San Valentin. Rieron divertidos y un poco avergonzados, pero demasiado felices. Eran pequeños presentes, pero muy especiales para los tres.

Siguieron caminando tomados de las manos de regreso a su acogedor hogar, y como lo era usual al llegar la noche, simplemente se rindieron a sus deseos.

Despojando primero a Tamaki de sus ropas, Mirio comenzó a masajear su pecho mientras Nejire acariciaba su intimidad con suavidad, arrodillándose para él. Suneater comenzó a gemir suavemente un poco sobrecogido por las sensaciones pero complacido, alzando su rostro comenzó a besar a Mirio suavemente, disfrutando del tacto caliente que el héroe podía ofrecerle, siendo sorprendido por los labios de la joven que abrazaron dentro de ella su miembro poco a poco.

Jadeando forzosamente, Tamaki sentía los dedos de Mirio preparándolo mientras Nejire lamia su falo completo, subiendo en ocasiones a sus caderas, estómago y muslos. Sin embargo, justo en el momento que su punto de placer fue tocado, sus piernas flaquearon y apenas fue sostenido por el rubio que lo miro cálidamente. Pasaron rápidamente a la cama donde Mirio se sentó contra el respaldo de la cama, poco a poco Tamaki fue sentándose sobre la erección humedad de este mientras acariciaba el interior de Nejire que lo tenía protegido por el calor de sus pechos y así comenzaron, besándose suavemente, acariciándose hasta perder la decencia y yacer entre las llamas de la lujuria.

Los tres grandes de la U.A tenían una particular relación, no muchos la entendían pero a ellos les funcionaba, eran felices, y eso era lo que importaba, porque se amaban por sobre todas las cosas.

Bien, siendo sincera esta es la segunda vez que escribo un trio y la primera vez que escribo sobre este trio en particular. Son tan hermosos que los amo con mi alma y ya que una personita tenia rato pidiendome sobre esta historia, no podía más traerselas en este día, aun tengo algun par de especiales que traerles a ustedes, pero no podia dejarles el 14 de febrero sin publicación XD

Espero que les haya gustado y esperen pronto la publicación del siguiente OS, esta vez Mirio x Tamaki. Muchos saludos desde Venezuela y Feliz dia del amor y la amistad.


End file.
